The expectations placed on medical instruments for micro-invasive interventions are constantly increasing. Medical instruments having a tool with a grasping or cutting function at the distal end, where the tool is rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the shaft, are already widely available in many forms. The grasping or cutting function and the rotation of the tool can be controlled, for example, by a single transmission rod, which transmits longitudinal forces and torques. Moreover, in recent times, the shaft can be angled proximally of the tool, and, in order to control this angle, a second transmission element can be provided in the shaft of the medical instrument, for example a second transmission rod.